un jour de pluie
by Hoshiyo2000
Summary: Un jour de pluie, un moment hors du temps... Un petit OS centré sur Aomine avant qu'il ne rencontre Kagami


Hellooowww ! Me voilà avec un petit OS sur Aomine, un peu avant qu'il ne rencontre Kagami. C'est plutôt mélancolique comme texte, j'ai écrit ça un matin de pluie (rien d'étonnant en soi) en écoutant des musiques… mélancoliques ^^'

AH! NON! Ne fuyez pas devant la mélancolie! C'est bien, la mélancolie... Enfin, je crois... x)

Ah, et évidemment Kuroko de Basket ne m'appartient pas… *soupir*

 _Un jour de pluie…_

La pluie tombait. Les gouttes d'eau s'éclataient contre le sol, et le doux carillon de leur chute était apaisant.

Aomine marchait. Sans parapluie l'eau coulait le long de son visage, s'infiltrait dans sa chevelure bleue marine. Les pensées ailleurs, la fraîcheur de l'eau venue tout droit des cieux ne parvenait qu'à peine à sa conscience.

La rue dans laquelle le jeune homme avançait était presque vide, la pluie ayant fait fuir les passants. Les rideaux liquides empêchaient de voir net les boutiques qui bordaient le passage semblaient tout droit sorties d'un rêve tant elles paraissaient floues, irréelles.

Aomine était trempé, mais il avançait lentement. Les pensées définitivement ailleurs, dans un monde dont lui seul connaissait l'existence.

L'eau formait toujours ces rideaux, comme si elle voulait s'ouvrir sur un spectacle. Aomine déambulait, à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et son monde intérieur aurait pu facilement être le décor de cette pièce de théâtre que la pluie avait l'air d'annoncer.

L'eau s'était comme infiltrée en lui, fondue dans son être, dans sa chaire et dans son âme, aigre-douce mélancolie.

Il était aussi perdu qu'une de ces gouttes de pluie qui arrivait tout droit du ciel, se retrouvant dans un monde incertain.

La forme arrondie de son sac rappelait à sa conscience brumeuse le ballon de basket qui se trouvait là.

Le basket… peut-être la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et pourtant… ça le détruisait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas –ou peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de dire « ne pouvait plus » -y jouer. Ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, ne pas pouvoir vivre ses rêves. Une douleur qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une épine plantée dans le cœur. Ne pas pouvoir jouer à fond au sport qui était le centre de sa vie était comparable à ne pas respirer. Il étouffait il mourrait à petit feu.

La pluie ne faiblissait pas. Les nuages n'arrêtaient toujours pas leur long déchirement, à tel point qu'on commencerait à douter de l'existence du bleu du ciel.

Aomine errait dans le dédale des rues, reflet d'une âme sans but. La brume en suspension donnait de plus en plus à Tokyo des airs de ville hantée.

En ce moment, il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour un rival qui lui aurait permis de rejouer au basket qu'il aimait.

Le sac contenant le ballon orange se mit à peser des tonnes. Il voulait jouer, là, tout de suite, même sous la pluie.

Mais quel intérêt ?

Le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui…

Il savait que cette phrase était arrogante, mais malheureusement, il s'agissait de la vérité.

Vraiment, il aurait tout donné pour quelqu'un, quel qui soit, arrive, et lui fasse ravaler cette fichue phrase.

Cet espoir était maigre, et il doutait qu'un jour sa prière fusse entendue.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, tout au fond de lui, de prier de toutes ses forces. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Ce mince filet de lumière. Et même s'il trouvait ça ridicule, il s'y accrochait, désespérément.

C'était triste, n'est-ce pas ?

La pluie déversait toujours sur la métropole ses filets d'eau les rues étaient détrempées.

Aomine s'éloignait des quartiers commerçant, se perdant un peu plus dans la brume en suspension.

Si on avait pu voir ses yeux, ils auraient été vides et n'auraient reflété que le gris monocorde ambiant, ainsi que ces longues suites de gouttes d'eau qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de tomber.

Dans le cœur d'Aomine, il pleuvait aussi.

Aloooooors ? Ça vous a plu ? Ou pas ?

En tout cas, le petit cadre en dessous qui laisse la place d'écrire une review vous tend les bras !


End file.
